Information-Centric Networking (ICN) represents a broad research direction for moving the Internet toward a content/information/data centric network architecture. At least some future network architecture possibilities for ICN are based on empirical research related to network usage and the desire to overcome problems with existing architectures such as Internet Protocol. ICN and its specific architecture designs, such as Named Data Networking (NDN), offer a fundamentally different approach in supporting information dissemination over global networks. NDN is related to Content-Centric Networking (CCN), which is content-based (or data-oriented) networking rather than host-oriented networking. In CCN, the flow of messages through a network is based on the content of the messages rather than numerically addressed hosts. The premise of NDN is that the flow of messages is based on named data rather than numerically addressed hosts. Providing an NDN network that offers effective multiparty real-time communications, such as live video conferencing, presents a significant challenge to network designers, service providers, and administrators alike.